


late to the party

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's 16th birthday is a memorable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late to the party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bonus Challenge #1 at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: **best/worst birthday**.

* * *

"What's the matter, birthday boy? Don't tell me I wore you out."

Derek laughed, still breathless, reaching for Kate even as she lifted herself up. Her skirt fell neatly back into place, as if she hadn't just spent the last two hours keeping him on edge, teasing and toying with him, then riding him as if her life depended on it.

"Hey, where are you running off to?" he asked.

"It's getting late," she said, eyes drifting to the clock.

Derek startled when he saw the time, jumping up to pull on his jeans. "Shit! I completely lost track of the time. My mom's going to kill me for missing my own party."

Kate smirked, giving his spent cock a squeeze before tucking him in and zipping his jeans back up. "Don't worry, baby. Something tells me they'll all still be there, waiting for you to get home."

Pulling her close, Derek smiled into a kiss. "Can we meet here again tomorrow? I'll try to bring you a slice of Aunt Helen's famous chocolate cake if my cousins don't eat it all."

She patted his cheek and pulled him toward the door. "Let's wait and see how things go. Tomorrow might be busier than you think."

Derek followed her out, stomach giving a pleasant twist at the thought of seeing her again so soon. It didn't matter what came up; there was nothing that would keep him from sneaking away to meet Kate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Burn Everything You Love, Then Burn the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765330) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata)




End file.
